Total Drama Kalos Island
by PlasmaShinx77
Summary: 48 campers. 1 sadistic host. 1,000,000 poké. And 1 crazy island. Who will win the grand prize, and who will fail hilariously? Just watch as these campers are constantly pitted against hilariously dangerous obstacles. (OC submissions are now closed.)
1. Intro

In the skies, a red helicopter is seen flying towards an island. The island appeared to have a sea green landscape, along with trees whose leaves varied from green to light pink. There were also a few cliff sides. There was a dock at the front of the island, where the helicopter landed.

The door opened, and an Ampharos jumped out of the helicopter. "Hello, fans! My name's Ampharos, and as the new host, I am proud to welcome you to the next season of Total Drama! A game show where a bunch of lucky teens get to suffer through grueling hardships for the grand prize of 1,000,000 poké, which will go to the last camper standing!"

"And now, allow me to give you a tour of the island!" Ampharos said. First, he went to a field that contained two log cabins and a brand new hotel. "Here is where our campers will be sleeping. They will be divided into four teams and will be constantly put on challenges that test their many different strengths and weaknesses... if we're lucky," he added mischievously with a chuckle. "Anyways, the losing teams sleep in these cruddy old cabins, while the winners enjoy the luxury of our hotel spa!"

Ampharos then arrived at a rickety shack that was painted beige with a brown rooftop and chimney. On the inside, there were three large tables. A pangoro was behind a counter, cooking food. "This is our Craft Services Tent! Here, the campers get to enjoy our... 'special' food, which will be served by our very own Chef Pangoro!" The pangoro, Chef, merely grunted in response.

 **( _Ampharos_ : "This is the confessional, where campers will be able to share their most personal thoughts on the game... heh heh, and on _each other_! That oughta shake things up a bit!")**

Finally, Ampharos arrived at a clearing that consisted of ten tree stumps, pink grass, and a bonfire in the center. Ampharos was holding a tray that had six white marshmallows, three pink ones, and a purple one. "And this is the campfire ground, where the loser team of our challenges go to vote off one of their own in the confessional. After the voting, they are given marshmallows whose colors represent their safety."

Ampharos came back to the dock. "And that's all you people need to know for now. As for the campers of this season, I'm not going to decide who they are... you viewers will! As for the template, here you go!"

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Distinguishing Marks(optional):**

 **Ribbons or Bands?(optional):**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Reason for wanting the million:**

 **Sought in friends:**

 **Sought in alliances:**

 **Sought in romances:**

 **Preferred crush species(optional):**

 **Skills:**

 **Greatest Fear(s):**

 **Other info:**

"That's pretty much what I'm looking for in your entries," Ampharos said with a grin. "You don't _have_ to tell me what species your OC prefers as their crush, but don't you think that it adds to the drama, fearing that another reviewer would use that same species for _their_ OC? Don't forget, if your OC has a friend or a twin or something, you can fill out an entry for them, too. But you can only send up to two OCs per reviewer. After all, we've gotta have variety. Heh heh, man, I love this show! Also, some rules: your OC MUST be unevolved, and it has to have an evolution line, but mega evolution doesn't count. Also, they must be from 13-17 years old, to add drama! Oh, and speaking of drama, ex-host Chris McLean has allowed me to bring back fourteen original contestants from the previous Total Drama series, and you can help decide who comes back by making a list of your top seven Total Drama contestants. Here's an example made by the author of what it should look like."

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

"Remember - from least to greatest. The seven contestants with the most points will appear in this show, so pick wisely. And remember this: if you send me your character via PM, then the author and I will personally make their life on this island a walking nightmare!"

"Anyways, that's all I have to say for my intro! Who will win the million? Who will be eliminated? One thing's for sure, there will be pain, drama, suffering, friendships, alliances, and even more, right here... on Total... Drama... Kalos Island!"


	2. Welcome To Kalos! (Part 1)

"Hello, everyone! My name's Ampharos, and I'm just waiting here at the island docks, awaiting the arrival of our unlucky campers!" Ampharos said enthusiastically. "I've already told you how all this works - all that's left is for you to sit back and watch as these campers enjoy the suffering of a lifetime, right here on Total Drama Kalos Island!"

Ampharos looked out towards the ocean and saw that a bunch of small boats were headed towards the island. "And it looks like our campers are approaching! Let's see who's first to arrive!" A blue boat parked on the docks, and a shiny shinx with a red power band stepped out.

"Looks like the first camper to arrive is Carlos!" Ampharos announced bombastically.

"Thanks, it's great to be here," Carlos said.

 **(** ** _Carlos_** **: "First one here? All right! That means I'll be able to get to know all the other contestants. It'll definitely help in the long run.")**

Another blue boat came into the docks, and a buizel came out, looking around with his arms crossed. There were two blue wristbands on them. "And here's Tyrin!" Ampharos said. A few seconds later, two eevee came out of the boat. The first eevee had silver bolt symbols along his sides with silver eyes and blackened paws. He wore a collar with silver triangles and a choice scarf on his right wrist. The other eevee had blood red stripes and eyes, and wore a locket around her neck.

"Ah, and it looks like Pietro and Wanda have arrived!" Ampharos said.

"Wow. This island looks simply beautiful, doesn't it, Pietro?" Wanda asked her brother.

"Hmph. Forget the island, we need to focus on all these slowpokes!" Pietro said quickly. Tyrin merely rolled his eyes at the eevee's hastiness.

"Oh, it looks like some original Total Drama campers are approaching!" Ampharos stated excitedly, pointing to a boat that was colored yellow instead of blue. When it parked in front of the docks, a pokémon walked out. It was a larvitar that had on a turquoise winter hat and a swamp green hoodie.

"Yo, yo, what's up? Ezekiel in the house!" the larvitar said.

Ampharos sighed annoyedly. "Great. He sends THIS guy. Of course," he muttered. "Everyone, welcome Ezekiel, who is now feral-free!" Everyone looked at each other nervously, as they remember what had happened to him after he was eliminated.

 **(** ** _Ezekiel_** **: "So, check this out - some archaeologists, like, found me in the mutant forest and took me to their lab where they 'purified' me or somethin'. That's about all I remember, though.")**

Afterwards, a swablu with short, black hair and a pink ribbon on its head flew out of the yellow boat. It was humming a beautiful tune that was causing the others to feel drowsy.

"Ella! Stop... it... NOW!" Ampharos yelled, covering his ears. The swablu known as Ella quickly stopped singing and landed on the ground gracefully.

 **(** ** _Ella_** **: "Oh, I do hope that there are singing challenges this time! Last season, I was disqualified just because I sang. I sure hope that this host will be kinder to us.")**

"Anyways... here are our next campers!" Ampharos announced as a blue boat arrived, dropping off a zorua, a zigzagoon and a bulbasaur. "It's Vergil, Matthew and Raiden!"

"What's up, everyone? Don't be intimidated by my awesomeness!" Vergil said pridefully.

Nobody said a word.

"See? You're all speechless!" Vergil said happily.

"... sure, whatever helps you sleep at night," Carlos said.

"You got that right, buddy!" Matthew said, giving Carlos a very vigorous handshake, which shocked him a little, causing him to fall over.

"Here, let me help," Raiden said, grabbing Carlos's paw and helping him up to his feet.

"Thanks," Carlos said. Just then, another blue boat pulled in, and an oddish and a ralts came out. The oddish was wearing a headband with a Team Plasma symbol on it. "And here's Flora and Lily!" Ampharos said.

"Greetings, confined creatures! Who would like to join the wondrous society of Team Plasma?" the oddish, Flora, said through a megaphone. "With our support, you will be safe, and you'll never be captured again! And soon, all of those pathetic humans will-"

"Will you SHUT UP!?" Lily screamed, causing Flora to go completely silent.

"Okay... On account of this awkward moment, looks like some more originals are headed our way!" Ampharos said as another yellow boat pulled over. Two eevee walked out of the boat. Both of them were wearing red shirts and skirts with white stripes. The eevee in front had a mole under her right eye and walked proudly and happily, but the one in the back was walking sadly.

"Ugh! Why don't you pick up the pace, meat-for-brains!?" The eevee in front yelled to the other one, who did as she said and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Heh heh... Everyone, meet Amy and Sammy!" Ampharos said.

 **(** ** _Sammy_** **: "Aw, I cat believe that I'm stuck here with Amy again! Why can't she just leave me alone for once?")**

Shortly after, a pikachu came out of the same boat. It had a lime green shirt, green shorts, and purple hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"And here's Sierra!" Ampharos said. Sierra ran over to Carlos and quickly shook his paw. "OMG! You must be the first new contestant of the season! Good luck on the game!" she said excitedly.

"Um... Thanks..." Carlos said awkwardly. As the yellow boat left, another blue boat sailed in and dropped off a turtwig and a helioptile.

"These two are Teppei and Lenny!" Ampharos said.

"Hi! It's nice to be here!" Teppei said to Tyrin, who simply smiled and nodded at him.

Lenny scoffed. "Wow, that dude must be deaf," he muttered, earning a very cold glare from Tyrin.

Another blue boat arrived and a riolu, an espurr and a shiny ralts came out. The espurr had a silver necklace with a clover charm. The riolu, however, had blue energy-like markings that appeared to be flowing through his veins, along with a black bandana covering his mouth. "Everyone, these friends are Luke, Psy and Xavier!"

 **(** ** _Carlos_** **: "Seriosly, that espurr doesn't even look a year old! What kind of sicko brings a baby pokémon to a show like this!?")**

 **(** ** _Ampharos_** **: "Okay, I would just like to point out that these campers' contracts only cover for teen insurance. Anything that happens to Psy is officially Luke's problem.")**

"Come on, let's go sit down," Luke said to Psy and Xavier, who appeared to be blushing slightly. Yet another blue boat arrived and dropped off a togepi and a chimchar.

"And these two are Lyric and Kodi!" Ampharos said.

"It's good to be on Total Drama, ain't it, shorty?" Kodi said, giving Lyric a playful noogie, much to Lyric's annoyance. "Get off of me, you brute!" he yelled in a British accent, escaping from the chimchar's grip.

 **(** ** _Kodi_** **: Okay, so maybe pokémon tend to think that I'm a jerk, but that doesn't mean that I'm a bully... does it?")**

"Anyways, here comes the next all-star boat with a very happy couple!" Ampharos informed everyone as another yellow boat pulled over and dropped off a froakie that had a turquoise shirt with blue jeans, and a fennekin that had a red tank top and khaki pants. "It's Mike and Zoey!"

 **(** ** _Zoey_** **: "Well... When Mike and I signed up for Total Drama, we were never told that we wouldn't be... human." She then sighed. "You know, I always thought that I'd be a people person, but I don't see any people, and I'm definitely not a person anymore...")**

 **(** ** _Mike_** **: "... I'm not exactly thrilled to be on Total Drama again, but I wanna spend more time with Zoey. Besides, maybe our new host won't be a maniac who enjoys our pain.")**

A rattata also came out of the boat. It had a brown tuft of hair on its head and wore a sand-colored shirt with a red and green stripe. Before Ampharos could even introduce the all-star, Sierra squealed and ran over to him, trapping him in a bear hug.

"Eeeee! Everyone, meet my Cody-kins!" she said.

"Sierra... c-can't breathe..." Cody said, struggling to get out of her grip. Sierra then let him go, chuckling sheepishly. "Hee hee... sorry, sweetie-bear."

 **(** ** _Pietro_** **: "Gee, that girl is definitely into that poor rattata... but she IS fast... hmm...")**

A blue boat came and left a snivy who was wearing a snow leopard fedora and holding a small scythe. He looked at the others and smirked. "I sure hope none of you came here to win. Why don't you all just give up now?"

"Save the trash talk for the game, Vine," Ampharos said.

 **(** ** _Vine_** **: "Ha! As if any of them could possibly beat me!")**

Another blue boat arrived and dropped a pancham that had a brown leaf and headphones on and a chespin that had black bands on its arms and was swinging a garden hose as if it was a sword.

"Um... these two are Jocelyn and Ben," Ampharos said. Jocelyn, however, paid no attention and continued to listen to her headphones.

"By the onion gods, I shall win this game," Ben declared as he swung his garden hose around some more.

"... O... K... um, here come our next competitors," Ampharos said awkwardly as a blue boat left am inkay and a litleo. "Here are Ross and Mason!"

"Woohoo! I'm on Total Drama!" Ross said, happily looking around at the scenery.

Mason walked over to Carlos. "Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

"Sure," Carlos said as Mason took a seat next to him. He then turned to his other side, where there was nothing but air. "I'm so pumped about this. How about you guys?"

Carlos looked at where he was talking to. "Um... who are you talking to?"

"My friends, of course! These two are Penn and Karen. They're my best friends!" Mason said, hugging what everyone else saw as thin air.

Carlos began to back away slightly. "Um... good for you."

Another blue boat sailed over to the island and a skitty and ralts hopped off.

"These two are Mavis and Gale!" Ampharos said.

"Hi everybody! My name's Mavis and I'm glad to be here and-WHOA!" Mavis said as she began to walk down the dock but tripped and fell. Gale helped her up. "Are you okay, Mavis? Here, let me fix your fur," he said, using his hands to straighten out the skitty's fur.

"Oh, here comes another all-star boat!" Ampharos said as a yellow boat pulled up near the dock.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Carlos asked Matthew.

"Maybe it's Owen! He was MY favorite," Matthew replied.

"Nah, it's probably some early reject," Lenny said.

"Or maybe they're some big-shot contestants," Teppei countered.

"Hopefully they're not slowpokes," Pietro said. The five of them, including Mason, shared a laugh. "But maybe-" Mason began, but stopped as he, Carlos, Lenny, Teppei, Pietro and Matthew stared wide-eyed at the yellow boat as a vulpix walked off. She had yellow bangs instead of red, she wore a blue bandana on her head, and her eyes were a deep sky blue. Soon, every male was staring at her

 **(** ** _Lenny_** **: "Oh...")**

 **(** ** _Pietro_** **: "... my...")**

 **(** ** _Vine_** **: "... God.")**

 **(** ** _Luke_** **: "That vulpix has got to be-")**

 **(** ** _Lyric_** **: "-the** ** _hottest_** **girl that I have-")**

 **(** ** _Vergil_** **: "-ever seen in my entire life!")**

Ampharos smirked at the boys' reactions. "Everyone, _especially_ boys - meet Lindsay!"

"Hi! It's so nice to be here!" Lindsay said, walking down the dock with all the boys looking at her.

"Whoa," Carlos said.

"Agreed. She is definitely the cutest pokémon that I've ever seen," Mason added.

"That may be one way of looking at it," someone said. Carlos and Mason turned around to see a riolu with blonde hair, a green wool sweater, and blue skinny jeans.

"What do you mean by 'one way to look at it'?" Carlos asked.

"Well, you seem to find the vulpix attractive because your heart has had sorrow ever since your mother left you for another family," the riolu explained. "And your friend yearns for someone to accept the ways of his imaginary friends."

Carlos and Mason stared at her in shock. "H-how d-did you k-know that?"

"Why, it's right there in your auras, of course!" the riolu said.

"Looks like you newbies got to meet Dawn!" Ampharos told them.

"Well, it was pleasant to chat with you two," Dawn said as she closed her eyes and floated to other campers, further shocking the two boys.

"Here come some more newbies!" Ampharos said. Everyone looked out to the ocean, but there was no boat.

"Hey, where's the boat?" Pietro asked. Suddenly, everyone saw a tirtouga ferrying a zorua through the water, until she jumped onto the dock.

"Please, let that be the last time I ferry you," the tirtouga said. It appeared to have some gray spots on its shell.

"Of course," the zorua assured.

"Everyone, these two are Winter and Jasmine," Ampharos said. Soon after, a blue boat finally arrived and dropped off a meowth and a rhyhorn.

"These two are Amélié and Roger!" Ampharos told everyone.

 **(** ** _Ampharos_** **: "Okay, this whole 'intro' thing is really getting old.")**

"Yes, yes, it is very nice to meet you all," Amélié said in a French accent.

"Same here!" Roger said. "Hope you're all ready, 'cause I'm gonna win that-" He then froze when he saw Mavis, hearts appearing in his eyes.

Mavis noticed it though. "Um, is everything alright?" she asked. Roger simply nodded and continued to stare at her. Another blue boat arrived and dropped off a porygon.

Everyone, this is... um..." Ampharos said, having trouble figuring out a name for the robotic unit.

"My creator has not yet manufactured a name for me. I am otherwise known around my creator's lab as unit CP-1, but I still require a monicker." the porygon said in an emotionless and robotic tone. However, there was some feminine tone mixed in as well. "So I request that you and the other contestants figure out a name that best suits me. If it is of any assistance, my creator has programmed me to be of the female type."

"Uh... sure," Ampharos said. He turned to the contestants. "First, we should wait for the other contestants to arrive." Just as he said that, another blue boat appeared and dropped off a noibat, who was wearing gray headphones.

"What's up, Nova?" Ampharos greeted.

"Nothing much, but I hope you've got some groovy music challenges planned," Nova said.

"Well, you can only hope," Ampharos remarked. Nova then flew over to Jocelyn. "Hey, nice headphones!"

"Thanks! Yours are pretty cool, too!" Jocelyn said back.

 **(** ** _Jocelyn_** **: "It's really cool to meet someone who shares the same love of music that I do! I sure hope we get picked to be on the same team.")**

Yet another blue boat arrived at the docks, and two yamask came out. The first one had an ice blue mask, and the other one had on a gold ribbon.

"Now remember, Yannael - don't talk to anyone but me, don't make any friends, don't wander into any alliances, and don't go anywhere without me. Do you understand?" the first one asked. The other one nodded sadly, as her mask also grew a frown.

"Welcome Yrael and Yannael - two close siblings!" Ampharos said.

Another blue boat pulled up. This time, a charmander and a ralts holding hands walked out.

"Ah, it's nice to see that most of the competition is already here," the charmander remarked.

"Rest assured, _we_ shall be the ones to take the million dollar prize," the ralts said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Everyone, these two are Akkionn and Ariana," Ampharos said. "They're pretty much the power couple. And, mercifully, here comes the last OC contestant." A final blue boat sailed over and dropped off an eevee, who looked around shyly.

"And this young girl here is Ariel," Ampharos said.

"Hi, everyone," Ariel said softly as she walked over to an empty area on the docks.

Ampharos sighed. "Finally... the end of these introductions... Here come the four most popular original Total Drama campers... at least according to the reviews. First, here come the ones who placed 4th and 3rd in the ranking." As he finished talking, a yellow boat pulled up and dropped off a munchlax, who was wearing a white t-shirt with a turquoise maple leaf in the middle.

"Woo-hoo! Hey, guys! It's me, Owen!" the munchlax said, pulling Mason and Lyric into a bear hug.

"Hey, wasn't Izzy supposed to be there with you?" Ampharos asked. Then, out of nowhere, everyone saw a treecko with a grass tank top and blouse swinging on a vine from the ocean. Soon she let go and landed on the dock harmlessly.

"Oh my gosh, that was _so_ much fun. You guys should really try that sometime, because if you haven't, then you don't know know what you're missing," the treecko said.

"Where were you?" Lenny asked.

"More importantly, what was that vine connected to?" Ross asked.

"Right... so, here are Owen and Izzy, guys!" Ampharos said.

"Hey, Big O! Long time no see!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Ha ha ha ha... hi, Izzy," Owen said awkwardly.

"Anyways, here comes our 2nd place winner. Everybody's favorite bad boy!" Ampharos announced as another yellow boat dropped a pancham off. The pancham' tuft of hair was dyed to match its leaf and was styled into a mohawk. It also had on a black shirt with an apricot skull on it. He crossed his arms.

"Hey, Duncan. How was jail?" Ampharos asked mockingly.

"Can it, pinhead. And for your own good, I hope your better than McLean," Duncan said angrily and walked over to the center of the docks, causing the others to back away.

"Jeez, take a chill pill," Ampharos said. "Anyways, our 1st place winner is also in that boat."

 **( _Carlos_ : "Oh great... if Duncan and Owen aren't in 1st, then there's only one possible person...")**

A purrloin stepped out of the boat. She had a brown tank top, khaki shorts, and black hair that was tied into a small ponytail.

"It's Heather!" Ampharos said, causing everyone to groan.

"That's right. I'm sure you all know me, so stay out of my way!" Heather barked.

"Okay, everyone gather round," Ampharos said. "So, an announcement. As you all know, you are usually divided into two teams for the majority of the season. However, because of the author's amazing, but stupid generosity, we have to divide you all into four teams."

Everyone appeared to like the idea of four teams. "Who are gonna be the leaders?" Raiden asked.

"Obviously, I'll be a leader," Heather said, causing everyone to boo at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ampharos said, silencing the whole cast. "To determine our four leaders, I'm going to ask four random questions. Whoever answers them right is a team leader." He then got out four flash cards. "Okay, question one: At the age of seventeen, who was the youngest doctor?"

"Balamurali Ambati!" Carlos said instantly.

 **( _Carlos_ : "Ever since my father's body was crippled from our house crashing down, I've been looking up a lot of doctors... hey, am I overusing this thing?")**

"Correct," Ampharos said. "Carlos is our first leader."

"Yes!" Carlos said with enthusiasm.

"Next question: What is the first name of the person that directed the comedy movie - Madea's Witness Protection?"

Lindsay, however, was not paying attention to the host. She was more interested in looking for her boyfriend, who was nowhere in sight.

"Tyler?" she called out.

"Lindsay's correct! She's the second team leader!" Ampharos said. Everyone stared at Lindsay in shock, who just clapped in excitement.

"Question three: During what decade did country music begin?" Ampharos asked.

"That's easy! The 1920s!" Jocelyn said.

"Correct! Jocelyn, you're the third team leader!" Ampharos said.

 **( _Heather_ : "Okay, I had better get the next one right! There's no way I'm taking orders from anyone!")**

Last question: Who has ever worn the most piercings, and how many?"

 **( _Heather_ : "Oh, come on!")**

"Ha, that's easy! 453 were worn by Rolf Buchholz!" Duncan said.

"Correct! Duncan's the final team leader!" Ampharos said. Everyone but Carlos, Lindsay, Jocelyn and Duncan groaned.

"Now, as much as I'd love to watch the picking of the teams, I have to find out a name for CP-1 over there," Ampharos said, motioning to the porygon.

"How about Crystal? It starts with C, and it's a popular girl's name," Carlos suggested

"Hmm... fine. CP-1, your new name is Crystal."

"Affirmative," the newly-named Crystal replied.

"Alright, NOW it's over!" Ampharos declared. "But first, I gotta lay out a huge load of disclaimers..."

* * *

Carlos belongs to yours truly - PlasmaShinx77

Tyrin belongs to craiger250

Matthew belongs to Hatrfa327

Vergil belongs to magnemitegeek

Pietro belongs to wolflover595

Wanda belongs to wolflover595

Raiden belongs to Krisdavalos1

Flora belongs to backspace9845

Lily belongs to PizzaTheBomb

Teppei belongs to RoyalDragoness17

Lenny belongs to magnemitegeek

Luke belongs to victory fire

Psy belongs to victory fire

Xavier belongs to victory fire

Lyric belongs to DeviouslyNormal

Kodi belongs to DeviouslyNormal

Vine belongs to MarioSonicEpic123

Jocelyn belongs to Keyblade132

Ben belongs to Neanderthal (Guest)

Ross belongs to Ckbrothers

Mason belongs to Prince TigerMasters

Mavis belongs to Rainbow (Guest)

Gale belongs to Rainbow (Guest)

Winter belongs to LiveLaughLoveTourmaline

Jasmine belongs to LiveLaughLoveTourmaline

Amélié belongs to Oceans Eagle

Roger belongs to TrickyEspeon

CP-1/Crystal belongs to Hatrfa327

Nova belongs to Phienox Mage (Guest)

Yrael belongs to RemiScarlet58

Yannael belongs to RemiScarlet58

Akkionn belongs to Akkionn250

Ariana belongs to Akkionn250

Ariel belongs to GIMT (Guest)

The rest of the cast belongs to the Total Drama people... or... Fresh TV. I'm not sure...

 _A/N: Remember to read and review, and if you have the time, check out my PMD fanfic. There's some crazy stuff going on there. See you in about ten more days._


	3. Welcome To Kalos! (Part 2)

"... Jeez, that was a lot of disclaimers," Teppei remarked.

"Right, right, let's just start picking teams," Ampharos said. "Now, since there are so many of you, the leaders are going to have to hustle! Here's the picking order - Carlos, Lindsay, Jocelyn, and Duncan. Let's get this started."

Carlos looked at everyone and thought. After a few seconds, he came to his first decision.

"I pick Matthew," he stated.

"Alright, when you're picked, you have to stand next to the team leader," Ampharos said.

"Woohoo!" Matthew cheered as he happily bounded over to Carlos. "Glad to be working with you, buddy!"

 **( _Carlos_ : "Matthew might be overjoyed and kind of irritating, but I guess I am, too - well, when I'm not working hard. By the way, there are _way_ more confessionals. This one's just a drop in the bucket.")**

"Umm..." Lindsay said, thinking about who to pick. "Ooh, I pick Tyler!"

"He's not here!" everyone yelled in frustration.

"Oh. Then I pick... Amy," Lindsay decided.

Amy smiled. "Of course I'm the first choice for the team." She walked over to Lindsay.

Jocelyn, however, had long since decided who to pick. "I choose Nova!" she said happily.

"All right!" Nova said, happily flying over to her musical friend.

 **( _Jocelyn_ : "Yeah! DJ besties for the win!")**

"I'm picking Pietro," Duncan stated bluntly with his arms crossed.

 **( _Duncan_ : "The dude looks tough enough. I just hope he can handle it.")**

"Sure, why not? I just hope you can keep up," Pietro scoffed as he walked over to Duncan, making sure that he was at least a foot away.

Then it was Carlos' turn again. "Hmm... I pick Vergil."

"Good choice," Vergil said, walking over to Carlos.

"I pick Sammy," Lindsay said.

"That's too bad. She'll probably be useless," Amy mocked as Sammy sadly walked over to her team.

"Now it's my turn," Jocelyn said, "and I pick... Ella."

"Hooray!" Ella sang as she flew gracefully over to Jocelyn.

"Kodi, over here," Duncan said. Cody and Kodi looked at each other confusedly.

Duncan facepalmed. "I'm talking to the useful one," he said, pointing at the chimchar, who proudly trotted over to Duncan's side.

"Don't listen to him, Cody," Sierra said as Cody slowly began to walk away. "I think you're useful."

"Uh... thanks, Sierra," Cody said awkwardly.

 **( _Cody_ : "*shudders* I keep trying to tell Sierra that I don't want to be in a relationship with her, but she never listens!")**

"All right, next I want... Tyrin," Carlos said. Tyrin appeared to be slightly surprised, but he merely shrugged and walked over to Carlos.

"Okay, I pick..." Lindsay said as she looked at all of the remaining contestants, "... Wanda."

"Thanks. I promise to do my best," Wanda said, casually striding over to the vulpix's team.

"Hmm... Lyric," Jocelyn decided rather quickly.

"Great! With me on the team, we'll win for sure!" Lyric declared, walking over to Jocelyn.

"Well, I guess you can be on the team," Duncan said to Vine.

"Great. I'm the best addition you could ask for!" Vine declared, walking to Duncan's team.

"Okay, my turn again. This time..." Carlos said, "... I pick Luke." Luke, however, didn't move a muscle.

"No. If you want me, then you'll have to take Psy as well," Luke said. Psy nodded.

"Look, kid, everyone takes one Pokémon at a time. That's the rule," Ampharos said strictly. Luke merely went over to Ampharos and whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to go wide. "Luke and Psy are on Carlos' team. Everyone else, pick two members." With a triumphant smile, Luke walked over to Carlos, holding Psy's hand.

 **( _Carlos_ : "Seriously!? I hate to say it, but I think I know who I'm targeting so far...")**

"Umm... I pick... Ariel and Mavis," Lindsay said. They both happily trotted over to her team.

"Okay. I pick..." Jocelyn said while deep in thought, "Jasmine and Amélié."

"I look forward to working with you," Jasmine said to Amélié as they walked over to their team.

"As do I," Amélié replied.

"I'll take Raiden and Mason," Duncan said. They both walked up to their team.

"Xavier," Carlos said.

"I-I'll do my best," Xavier said, walking to Carlos' team.

"I choose Winter," Lindsay said.

"Sure, but no one better ride me as a ferry," Winter said lowly, walking to her new team.

"I'm picking Yannael," Jocelyn said. Yannael's mask gained a somewhat happy expression as she floated over to join the music enthusiast.

"Whatever. I'll just pick Gale," Duncan said in a bored tone.

"All right, then," Gale said as he walked to his team.

 _"Hmm,"_ Carlos thought.

 **( _Carlos_ : "Yeah, I'm starting to run a little low on choices.")**

"Ross, come up here," he finally decided.

"Awesome, bro!" Ross hollered as he went over to Carlos.

"Can we make this a little more interesting, or at least faster? I can tell that the viewers are starting to get bored," Ampharos complained.

"Okay! I wanna choose Sierra!" Lindsay said. Sierra happily ran over to Lindsay's team.

"I pick-" Jocelyn began.

"You're picking me," Yrael rudely interrupted.

"What? But I'm the team leader, and I should be able to pick whoever I want!" Jocelyn retorted. Yrael responded with a look that was so cold, it probably would have killed someone.

"Okay, you can be on the team!" Jocelyn replied worriedly. Yrael simply huffed and floated over to Yannael. "Don't worry, sis. No one's gonna be able to hurt you now."

"Gee, that Yrael sure is cold," Ross whispered to Carlos and Matthew.

"I guess that explains his mask color," Carlos joked, causing the three of them to snicker.

"Hey, what are you idiots laughing about!?" Yrael yelled at them.

"Uh... nothing," Carlos said.

"If we can get on with this, then I pick Roger," Duncan said.

"YEAH!" Roger roared, stampeding over to Duncan's team.

"Okay, I pick Ezekiel," Carlos said.

"Carlos, be serious," Ampharos said while snickering.

"I am serious," Carlos said.

"Awesome, dude," Ezekiel said, walking over to Carlos.

"Hmm... I don't know who to pick," Lindsay said confusedly.

"Ooh, pick Cody!" Sierra suggested enthusiastically. Cody gulped in fear, silently praying that he wouldn't end up in the same team as Sierra.

"Okay, I pick Cody," Lindsay decided, much to Cody's horror, especially when Sierra ran over to him and dragged him back to Lindsay's team. "Isn't this amazing, Cody-wody? Now we can be teammates until the merge!"

 **( _Cody_ : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!")**

"I pick Dawn," Jocelyn said. Dawn walked over to Jocelyn without even a glance.

"Akkionn, you're on my team," Duncan said. The charmander adamantly walked over to him.

"... Owen," Carlos decided.

"All right! Thanks, buddy!" Owen said, giving Carlos a friendly hug.

"Sure, no problem," Carlos struggled to say, as he was losing his breath.

"I pick Crystal," Lindsay said.

"I am ready to be made use of." Crystal said.

"I pick Lily," Jocelyn said.

"Whatever. Could be worse, I guess," Lily said as she walked to her new team.

"I choose Teppei," Duncan said

Teppei ran over to Duncan's team, eager to start winning.

 **( _Teppei_ : "I can't wait till the challenges start coming! I don't wanna jinx it, but I think that I've got this competition in the bag... wait, did that sound too evil?")**

Carlos was looking really nervous. He looked at the remaining eight who had yet to be picked. However, it was taking him a long time to decide.

"Carlos, we're kind of on a 30 minute schedule here," Ampharos reminded.

 **( _Carlos_ : "Okay, now that's a tough one. I mean, Ben has his weird onion obsession, Izzy's a psycho, Mike and Zoey are a package deal, Ariana would probably throw challenges for her boyfriend, Flora is technically a terrorist, Lenny's kind of untrustworthy, and don't even get me started on Heather!")**

"Fine, um... I guess I'll take Izzy," Carlos decided.

"All right!" Izzy yelled, happily scampering to Carlos' team and standing next to Owen.

"Um..." Lindsay wondered, "how about Zoey?"

"Great, thanks!" Zoey said, walking over to Lindsay, but having some trouble due to being four-legged.

"Ariana," Jocelyn decided instantly.

"Oh. It seems that Akkionn and I must go our separate ways," Ariana said sadly.

"... Sorry?" Jocelyn said, thinking that Ariana wanted an apology.

 **( _Jocelyn_ : "Gee, so many different personalities... I don't know what makes everyone happy...")**

"Lenny," Duncan said without even a glance.

"Cool," Lenny said as he walked to his new team.

Carlos sighed. There were so many flaws to the four remaining, yet the choice was clear to him. "Ben," he said.

"Great. I could use fighters like you in order to protect the onions," Ben declared as he made his way toward his team.

"Um... Lindsay, if it's okay with you, can you pick Mike?" Zoey whispered.

"Sure! I pick Mike!" Lindsay called out.

"All right, I can still be with Zoey!" Mike cheered as he happily hopped over to his girlfriend.

"I pick Flora!" Jocelyn said immediately.

"Perfect! My entrance to this team is merely a stepping stone for the conquest of Team Plasma!" Flora mused.

"What? Heather was the last one to be chosen?" Ampharos said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

"Oh, shut it!" Heather said, angrily stomping over to Duncan's team. "I guess that means I'm stuck with you."

 **( _Duncan_ : "Well, at least I know who to vote for if we ever lose a challenge...")**

"All right, team leaders, it's time for you to decide your team names," Ampharos said. However, it seemed that they had already decided.

"All-Star Underdogs!" Carlos said. A yellow logo of a dog in a star appeared over him.

"Ravishing Ravens!" Lindsay said. A hot pink logo of a soaring raven appeared over her.

"Lyrical Lovers!" Jocelyn said. A blue logo of a music note appeared over her.

"Flaming Skulls!" Duncan said. A green logo of a skull in a flame appeared over him.

 **( _Ben_ : "I do not like dogs. They remind me of my days as a young onion guardian, where I had to fend off wild beasts with nothing but a rusty lance and level 2 magic spells.")**

 **( _Mike_ : "Okay... so I have to live with the fact that I'm going to be a Ravishing Raven during the whole competition... well, at least I'm with Zoey...")**

 **( _Lyric_ : "Of course I think that Jocelyn came up with a good team name... after all, _my_ name is in it. Other than that, though... not exactly a good choice.")**

 **( _Heather_ : "Only Duncan could possibly think that flames and skulls are cool. Ugh, leave it to him to prove how barbaric and childish he is.")**

"Great! Now I can post the team stats!" Ampharos said with relief.

 **All-Star Underdogs: Carlos, Matthew, Vergil, Tyrin, Luke, Psy, Xavier, Ross, Ezekiel, Owen, Izzy, Ben.**

 **Ravishing Ravens: Lindsay, Amy, Sammy, Wanda, Ariel, Mavis, Winter, Sierra, Cody, Crystal, Zoey, Mike.**

 **Lyrical Lovers: Jocelyn, Nova, Ella, Lyric, Jasmine, Amélié, Yannael, Yrael, Dawn, Lily, Ariana, Flora.**

 **Flaming Skulls: Duncan, Pietro, Kodi, Vine, Raiden, Mason, Gale, Roger, Akkionn, Teppei, Lenny, Heather.**

"Okay, now that the teams are out of the way, I'd like to formally welcome you all to Total Drama Kalos Island!" Ampharos said.

"So, you all know the drill - you compete in challenges, and the losing team votes someone out. This season, the winning team will get to sleep in our luxury hotel!" he said, motioning to a large, white structure. Everyone marveled at the sight of it.

"The two average teams, however, will have to spend the night in our cruddy cabins," Ampharos said, pointing to two small cabins.

"What about the losers? Where are they supposed to sleep?" Mason asked.

"That's not my problem," Ampharos mocked. "Also, since there are so many of you, and you're gonna get picked off like flies, I've hidden 5 golden Ampharos statues throughout the whole island. If you find one, then you're safe from elimination."

 **( _Lily_ : "I have got to find one of those statues if I wanna even reach the merge. Besides, there's a bunch of suckers on my team. I can just form an alliance with them.")**

"Anyways, another thing - until the merge happens, there will be no reward challenges!" Ampharos said, which caused everyone to gasp. Ampharos then led them to the beach where a large pool was.

"Okay, it's time for your first challenge! I'll need three volunteers from each team!" Ampharos said. "And one of them has to be the team leader."

"Okay, so I'll go," Carlos said, "and..."

"I'll do it," Tyrin said.

"Oh... sure," Carlos decided. "And... I guess Ben could do it."

"Excellent choice. My days of training should definitely come in handy," Ben said as he pulled out a stick and wielded it like a sword.

"Uh... I'll go," Lindsay said, "and..."

"Me and Sammy will go!" Amy interrupted.

"Um... okay," Lindsay agreed, much to Sammy's disappointment.

 **( _Sammy_ : "I know exactly what Amy's doing. She's going to try to sabotage me and make the others vote me off! What am I gonna do!?")**

"Okay, me and Nova will go," Jocelyn said. "Anyone wanna volunteer?"

"I'll do it," Amélié said.

"Me, Teppei and Heather will do it. No questions," Duncan said bluntly.

 **( _Duncan_ : "If Heather wins it, then she'll prove that she's useful. If she fails, then she's the first one gone. It's a win-win.")**

"All right, here's the challenge," Ampharos said. "The 12 of you will enter in this pool of boiling water. If you get out, then you're out. The last two teams with members in the pool win. The losing two teams will have to both vote for only one Pokémon from one of the teams. However, only the participants will be on the chopping block." The 12 of them then proceeded to enter the boiling water. However, Nova instantly flew away from it.

"AHHHH! IT BURNS!" she screamed, landing and rolling on the grass.

"Wow... looks like Nova is already out!" Ampharos announced.

Jocelyn and Duncan were busy attacking each other, while the others were just running about. All of a sudden, a sharpedo appeared and whacked Lindsay out of the water with its tail.

"Ooh, looks like the sharpedo is ready to mangle some campers!" Ampharos said happily as Lindsay landed on the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile, Teppei kept trying to tackle Carlos out of the ring, but he kept dodging. However, Carlos was wearing out quickly.

"Young warrior, what is the problem?" Ben asked, noticing Carlos' struggle.

"... Uh..." Carlos stammered.

 **( _Carlos_ : "Honestly, at that time, I was thinking of how I would convince the others to vote Ben off, when I thought this - What if I turned his wide imagination into a weapon of mass destruction?")**

"He said onions are stupid!" Carlos blurted, pointing at Teppei.

"Why would I say something that dumb!?" Teppei asked. However, the look that Ben gave him made him freeze up.

"DIEEEEEE!" Ben shrieked, firing a random hyper beam at Teppei. Unfortunately, the blast ended up knocking away Teppei, Duncan and Jocelyn.

Carlos snapped out of his shocked state and forced a porous smile and patted Ben on the back. "The onion masters would be proud of you, bro."

 **( _Carlos_ : "That was awesome! You know, I had my doubts at first about Ben, but he's actually pretty cool. Yeah, I kinda feel bad about lying to him, but the way I see it, he could probably make it to the final 23 or something...")**

"Ugh! You idiots are useless!" Heather yelled at Duncan and Teppei. "You two are WORTHLESS!" Right at that moment, a carvahna jumped out of the water and bit Heather.

"Ow!" she screamed as she ran out of the water. Everyone laughed.

 **( _Teppei_ : "Now _that's_ what I call karma!")**

 **( _Duncan_ : "Well, we lost. Heather is _so_ outta here.")**

"Are you all okay!?" Sammy asked worriedly.

"Focus on the challenge, moron!" Amy yelled.

Sammy glared at her twin. "I was just trying to see if they were okay..."

"For what?" Amy asked. "So they could get your sympathy? Face it, Sammy, no one here could possibly-"

"Stop insulting her!" Carlos screamed, ramming into Amy and knocking her out of the pool.

Carlos looked over to Sammy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, she insults me all the time," Sammy replied. "But thank you for doing that."

Carlos blushed lightly. "N-No problem." All of a sudden, Amélié grabbed Ben and hurled him at Sammy, causing them both to fall off. Carlos turned around and glared at Amélié.

"Looks like the Underdogs and Lovers win! The question is - which team will win the hotel for the night?" Ampharos said.

"You're going down, wolf boy!" Amélié taunted.

"I'm about to kick your baguette, French-style!" Carlos shot back.

The two then charged at each other...

... And both fell out of the pool.

"Um... I guess they both get the hotel room," Ampharos said awkwardly. "As for the others, they get the cabins. However, I'll see the Smashers and Ravens at the elimination ceremony, along with Carlos and Jocelyn, who get a vote. Remember, the only ones on the chopping block are Duncan, Teppei, Heather, Lindsay, Amy and Sammy."

"Aw," both teams said.

"Oh, and before I forget - these are for everyone," Ampharos said. He handed everyone a neon green card. The Smashers' and Ravens' cards had zeros, while the others had the number '500'.

"What are these?" Lily asked.

"And what's with the numbers?" Jocelyn asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Ampharos said. "These are your Point Cards. Every time a team wins a challenge, they get 500 PokéPoints, which they can use to buy all kinds of things at the Craft Services Tent. Now, meet me at the bonfire in 20 minutes. In the meantime, you can all discuss your votes or something."

* * *

"Well, we're a team, so we all have to vote for the same person right?" Lindsay asked.

"Affirmative. We must figure out who on the other team has the most reason to be eliminated." Crystal replied.

"I say we vote off Heather. She was a real jerk," Amy suggested.

"So were you," Sammy muttered.

"What did you say to me!?" Amy said to Sammy.

"Nothing!" Sammy quickly said.

"Good. So we're all voting for Heather, right?" Amy asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Now, I need to go to the bathroom," Amy said as she left the cabin.

"Guys, we need to vote out Amy!" Sammy said as soon as her sister was gone.

"But she's a member of our team. We can't double-cross her," Zoey said.

"But you saw how she treated Sammy on season six," Sierra said. "Sammy's right. We need to get rid of Amy while we have the chance! Now, does everyone agree?"

"Of course," Mavis said.

"...Okay," Zoey said uncertainly.

"Affirmative," Crystal added.

"Good. Now we can only hope that Carlos and Jocelyn vote for Amy," Sierra said.

* * *

"We need to vote Amy off," Heather stated in her team's cabin.

"Sure," Duncan said.

"I mean it, Duncan! And this applies to all of you!" Heather said to everyone on the team.

"I said sure, just cool it," Duncan said.

Heather breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I think that pool water is making my fur sticky." she then left the cabin.

"We're all voting off Heather," Duncan said.

"Agreed," everyone said without hesitation.

"Awesome," Duncan said. "I just hope Carlos and Jocelyn vote for Heather, too."

* * *

Carlos and Jocelyn met behind the hotel to discuss their vote for the elimination.

"So... who do you think we should vote for?" Jocelyn asked. Carlos leaned in and whispered his response.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," Jocelyn said.

"So you're with me?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Sure," Jocelyn said.

* * *

Everyone was soon at the bonfire. The two teams on the chopping block were sitting on tree stumps, and the others were sitting as the peanut gallery. The Lyrical Lovers had a blue bench, and the All-Star Underdogs were on a yellow bench.

Ampharos appeared, holding a plate of 22 white marshmallows, a pink one and a purple one.

"All right. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony," Ampharos said. "If I give you a white marshmallow, it means your safe. So, let me give one to the campers with immunity," he said, passing white marshmallows to everyone except for the six challenge participants that lost.

"Okay, the next white marshmallows go to... Duncan, Lindsay, Teppei and Sammy!" Ampharos said as he tossed the last white marshmallows to the four relieved Pokémon.

He picked up the pink marshmallow. "When you get a pink marshmallow, it means that you had at least one vote against you, but you're safe."

Amy glared at Heather, who did the same.

"Ladies... whoever doesn't get this pink marshmallow will get the purple one... which means that they will leave, and you can never com back. _Ever_ ," Ampharos said emphatically. Heather and Amy began to look a little nervous.

"Without further ado... the final pink marshmallow goes to," Ampharos said...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"... Heather."

"WHAT!?" Amy said furiously at her teammates. "TRAITORS!"

 **( _Carlos_ : "Yeah, Jocelyn and I voted off Amy. We figured that since everyone knows Heather, she won't be able to manipulate anyone. Besides, Sammy shouldn't have to suffer through that.")**

"And now, it's time for me to unveil this season's form of transportation..." Ampharos said, revealing a device on the dock that had an upside-down rubber boot, "the Boot of Shame!"

Amy was placed right under the boot and Ampharos got ready to pull a lever. "Any last words?" Ampharos asked.

"I hate you, Sammy!" Amy yelled. "When I get my hands on you, I'll-" She was cut off as Ampharos pulled the lever, which caused the boot to make an instant 180 degree turn and kick Amy into the distance before she could even scream.

* * *

"Well, that was a shocking episode," Ampharos said. "The teams have been chosen, Ben has superhuman strength, and Amy got the boot. Heh heh, literally. Well, tune in next time to see who gets kicked... on Total... Drama... Kalos Island!"

 _A/N: That was NOT a hard elimination. But the rest definitely will be. Well... not Heather's, of course. Anyways, I'm gonna be out for, like, a month. Sorry, but I have to come up with a bunch of challenge ideas. It might be earlier, though. All I can say is that I'll definitely be updating this on a Saturday. Until then._


	4. Trivia Trek

_"_ _Last time on Total Drama Kalos Island, we got started on a brand-new seasons with old and new campers. During the pool challenge, we learned that a lot of our contestants really don't belong in the water. In the end, however, Carlos and Amélié won the challenge for their team by trying to outmatch each other, and due to a certain shinx's compassion for a certain eevee, Amy was the first one to get the literal 'boot.' Who will endure the next challenge, and who will be next to get the boot? Find out on this exciting episode of Total... Drama... Kalos Island!"_

 **All-Star Underdogs: Carlos, Matthew, Vergil, Tyrin, Luke, Psy, Xavier, Ross, Ezekiel, Ben, Owen, Izzy.**

 **Ravishing Ravens: Lindsay, Sammy, Wanda, Ariel, Mavis, Winter, Sierra, Cody, Crystal, Zoey, Mike.**

 **Lyrical Lovers: Jocelyn, Ella, Nova, Lyric, Jasmine, Amélié, Yannael, Yrael, Dawn, Lily, Ariana, Flora.**

 **Skull Smashers: Duncan, Pietro, Kodi, Vine, Raiden, Mason, Gale, Roger, Akkionn, Teppei, Lenny, Heather.**

 **Elimination Order: Amy.**

* * *

It was a new morning, and Owen and Ezekiel were walking down the hallway.

"This is a nice place, dude," Ezekiel said as he walked with Owen. The jolly munchlax nodded happily in agreement, holding a turkey in his hands. "Yeah. These people sure know how to cook."

Suddenly, the two of them were pulled behind a column. When they got up, they saw Carlos, Ross and Ben.

"Guys, I want to ask you all something," Carlos said. The others sat down to listen. "Do you want to form an alliance?"

"Why? Everyone on our team seems nice," Owen said as he began to scarf down the turkey.

"You'd be surprised," Carlos said.

 **(** ** _Carlos_** **: "Most of my teammates are trustworthy, even though I still don't approve of Psy being here. Honestly, the only teammate I don't completely trust is Vergil, although I'm not saying that to his face.")**

"So, are you guys in?" Carlos asked. There was a long moment of silence.

"... I'm in," Ross said.

"Only to please the onion lords," Ben said.

"Why not, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Sure! Pals till the end!" Owen cheered, trapping them in a bear hug.

* * *

Nova was slowly flying through the hotel, admiring its quality, when she bumped into Jocelyn.

"Ow. Sorry about that, Nova," Jocelyn said.

"No problem," Nova replied. "Is this hotel awesome or what?"

"Yeah," Jocelyn said. "Good thing Amélié won that challenge."

"Oh, so you're saying that _I_ couldn't have done it!?" Nova said with sudden anger.

"Um..." Jocelyn was at a loss for words.

"Well, whatever! I don't need this!" Nova said, storming off. As soon as she flew a good distance away, a wave of regret washed over her.

 **(** ** _Nova_** **: "Oh, no... I came here hoping to make some new friends, but I think my disorder may be getting in the way again...")**

 **(** ** _Jocelyn_** **: "Nova definitely looked unnaturally angry this morning... maybe I should stay away from her for now.")**

* * *

"Gross! I forgot how disgusting these cabins are!" Heather said as she squashed a tiny cockroach with her claws.

 **(** ** _Duncan_** **: "Heather doesn't even know that we voted for her, but she doesn't need to know that.)**

From the boys' side of the cabin, they could hear Heather complaining. "Alright, we need to discuss who goes next," Pietro said.

"Obviously Heather. That chick is bad news," Duncan said.

"Are you sure, dude? I mean, Heather's completely predictable, so we can easily take advantage of her," Lenny suggested.

"I agree. It shouldn't be that hard," Akkionn agreed.

"Guys, shhh!" Teppei said. "She can hear us!"

"Dude, relax. Fortunately for _us_ , the sound is blocked off by a wooden wall," Duncan said, knocking on the wall to prove his point. The others sighed in relief.

 **(** ** _Heather_** **: "Fortunately for me, Duncan's too dumb to realize that these cheap cabins only have thin walls. Looks like I've got some useful information on my hands...")**

Suddenly, Ampharos' voice came blaring from a megaphone. "Get up, campers, and meet me in front of the hotel!" The contestants all around groaned before forcing themselves to get up and go to the hotel front, where Ampharos and Pangoro were waiting.

"Greetings, campers! Hope you all had a good night's sleep, because it's challenge time!" Ampharos said enthusiastically, earning another groan from them.

"Great. What kind of poison do you have for us today?" Heather asked.

"Relax, this challenge is completely harmless... unless you're not smart," Ampharos said. He then led the 47 contestants over to a blue building that appeared to be about 5 stories high.

"Why is there a building on an island?" Jasmine asked.

"Because it's part of the challenge," Ampharos explained. "Here's how it works - five campers from each team will enter the building, and each of the five floors will have a trivia question on the past six seasons of Total Drama. The four teams will each have a turn to answer it. If you get it right, the person who answered the question will remain on the floor while the others advance to the next floor. However, if you get it wrong, then you stay on the floor until the next round of questions. Also, I'll make sure to add some... penalty if you get it wrong."

"What kind of penalty?" Vine asked skeptically. Ampharos merely smirked. "You'll see... Anyways, you should probably start to pick your five victims now."

"Okay, I'll go..." Carlos said. "... Izzy and Owen, you guys probably know a lot about the show, too..."

"Awesome!" Owen said happily.

"Xavier, you can come, too," Carlos said.

"Okay... I'll do my best," Xavier said quietly.

"I'll go too," Tyrin spoke.

 **(** ** _Tyrin_** **: "I was pretty good in trivia at my old school.")**

"I pick me, Sally, Corny, and Mickey," Lindsay said.

"... You mean you, Sammy, Cody and me?" Mike asked confusedly.

"Yeah, that's what I said, silly," Lindsay replied. The other three just shrugged.

"Ooh, take me!" Sierra said.

 **(** ** _Sierra_** **: "I am a proud contributor to 47 Total Drama fan bases and 13 blogs. I know pretty much everything there is to know about Total Drama.")**

"Okay," Lindsay agreed.

"Alright, guys. I'm not really that good on trivia, so I'll sit it out," Jocelyn said.

"I'll go," Jasmine said. "And I think that Amélié, Dawn and Ariana should, too."

 **(** ** _Jasmine_** **: "I've carefully planned out a game plan while taking into account everyone's strengths. If my plan works as I calculated, then I may be able to at least survive until the merge.")**

"I'll go with you guys, just in case," Yrael said.

"Me, Heather, Akkionn, Pietro and Vine go. No questions," Duncan said. The others merely shrugged in response.

 **(** ** _Heather_** **: "Now that I think about it, I think that Duncan might be in an alliance with Pietro and Akkionn.")**

"Alright!" Ampharos said. "Now that you've got your five players, everyone step into the building and get on your respective lifts." Ampharos then went into the building, followed by the 20 competitors. Carlos, Owen, Izzy, Xavier, and Tyrin got on the yellow platform, Lindsay, Mike, Cody, Sammy, and Sierra got on the pink platform, Jasmine, Amélié, Dawn, Ariana, and Yrael got on the blue platform, and Duncan, Akkionn, Vine, Pietro, and Heather got on the green platform.

"Let the games begin!" Ampharos said. "Underdogs, here's your question - who made it to the final five in season 1?"

"Okay, this question is easy, so who wants to stay behind?" Carlos asked.

"I'll do it!" Owen said. "The final five was me, Gwen, Leshawna, Duncan, and Heather."

"... Correct! Underdogs pass this round and Owen stays behind!" Ampharos said. "Next question goes to the Ravens. Who were the two finalists in season 2?"

"Ooh, it was Beth and Doug!" Lindsay squealed.

"... She got my name wrong..." Duncan pointed out.

"Eh, I'll allow it," Ampharos said. "The Ravens advance without Lindsay. Next up, the Lovers - how many contestants qualified for season 2?"

"Um... 14?" Amélié said.

"Correct! You all, save for Amélié, go up!" Ampharos said. "Now, Skulls - What were the names of the two teams in season 1?"

"Easy - the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass," Pietro said.

"Correct again!" Ampharos said. "Well, all the teams will move on to round two. Owen, Lindsay, Amélié and Pietro will stay behind." He then pressed a button that lifted the platforms and brought the four teams to the second floor.

 **ASU - 1F 2F**

 **RR - 1F 2F**

 **LL - 1F 2F**

 **FS - 1F 2F**

"Alright, it gets harder each floor," Ampharos explained. "So, Underdogs - who won the third and fourth challenge for their team on season 1?"

"Oh, I know this one - it was Harold!" Xavier said.

"Correct. You're going to stay on the second floor," Ampharos said. "Ravens - who was the first member of Team Amazon to be voted off on season 3?"

Cody sighed in disappointment. "It was Gwen," he said glumly.

"Um... Correct," Ampharos said. "Lovers, which unofficial contestant was introduced in the middle of season 2?"

"Ariana, I think it was Courtney!" Akkionn said.

"Dude!" The other three said angrily.

 **(** ** _Duncan_** **: "Not... cool...")**

"Was it Courtney?" Ariana asked.

"Correct," Ampharos said. "Now, Skulls - what was the second challenge in season 1?"

"Why don't you answer, smart guy?" Heather said, shoving Akkionn forward.

"Fine. It was an awakethon," Akkionn replied.

"Correct," Ampharos said. "The four teams once again advance to the next round." He pushed the button again and the four platforms elevated to the third floor.

 **ASU - 2F 3F**

 **RR - 2F 3F**

 **LL - 2F 3F**

 **FL - 2F 3F**

"Alright, Underdogs - who won the most immunities in season 2?" Ampharos asked.

"Ooh, ooh, it was Courtney, right?" Izzy answered.

"Correct... Again," Ampharos said. "Ravens - where was the immunity idol in season 5?"

"Oh! Was it behind a rock in the mutant forest?" Mike said.

"Wrong! Finally!" Ampharos exclaimed, pushing another button. Suddenly, an anvil hit Mike on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Mike, are you okay?" Sammy asked.

"Jeez, he took a nasty bump to the head..." Carlos said.

"He may wake up with a slight concussion, but I doubt that anything serious will happen to him," Jasmine said.

—

Meanwhile, in Mike's mindscape, another froakie was seen walking around. However, he had an eyepatch and a scar on his cheek.

"Hm? Where am I?" the froakie asked in a Russian accent.

—

"Gah!" Mike said as he woke up with a start. Everyone looked at him.

 **(** ** _Mike_** **: "We should've brought Crystal on this challenge!")**

"Okay... Lovers, who was eliminated in the fear challenge in season 1?" Ampharos asked.

"It was Tyler, right?" Jasmine asked.

"Correct. Skulls - who fell for Alejandro on season 3?" Ampharos asked.

"That's an easy one! Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney!" Heather answered. Ampharos responded by dropping an anvil on her.

"Ow, what gives!?" Heather shouted.

"You forgot to mention yourself," Ampharos said with a smirk.

"But I didn't fall for him!" Heather complained.

"Sure you didn't," Ampharos said. "Anyways, only the Underdogs and Lovers will be advancing this time." He pressed the button once again, and the yellow and blue platforms rose to the next floor.

 **ASU - 3F 4F**

 **RR - 3F**

 **LL - 3F 4F**

 **FS - 3F**

"Underdogs, what was the name of Chris McLean's band?"

"Fametown!" Carlos answered.

"Correct. Ravens - who was eliminated in the leechball challenge in season 5?"

"Sammy, it's a person with very few letters in their name!" Carlos called out to her.

 **(** ** _Carlos_** **: "... What? She was only on for five episodes on one season! I helped her purely out of pity... Stop looking at me like that!")**

"Uh... Oh, was it Jo?" Sammy said.

"Correct. Lovers - who was eliminated in the underground challenge on season 6?"

"That is a trick question. Max and Sky switched teams that day," Dawn answered.

"Correct again," Ampharos said in a bored manner. "Alright, Skulls - um... What color is Courtney thinking of right now?"

"Um... Burnt Sienna?" Duncan asked.

"Nope. It was blue," Ampharos said as he hit the anvil button.

"Oh, come on!" Duncan yelled as the anvil knocked him out cold.

"Time for the last round!" Ampharos said as he brought, the blue, pink and yellow platforms up by one.

ASU - 4F 5F

RR - 3F 4F

LL - 4F 5F

FS - 3F

"I hope you're ready, Tyrin," Ampharos said to the buizel, who merely nodded. "Okay, then - tell me the exact elimination order for season 4 in 10 seconds."

"Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakota again, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning and Cameron," Tyrin said bluntly.

"Um... Wow, I didn't expect anyone to get that right," Ampharos said in surprise. "I guess the Underdogs win. Flaming Skulls, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

 **(** ** _Duncan_** **: "Hmm... kind of a tough choice. I mean, Heather screwed up, but Akkionn helped the competition...")**

 **(** ** _Heather_** **: "I could get rid of Akkionn, but Duncan's probably trying to get me eliminated...")**

 **(** ** _Akkionn_** **: "Duncan kind of made a mistake, but this could be our chance to get rid of Heather...)**

* * *

All of the Flaming Skulls were seated at the campfire ceremony, while the others were at the peanut gallery.

Ampharos appeared with 9 white marshmallows, 2 pink ones and the dreaded purple marshmallow.

Ampharos shook his head in mock shame. "I think we all know that these white marshmallows go to everyone except for Akkionn, Heather and Duncan," he said, passing them to the other members.

"Heather, you messed up on a question that you clearly knew the answer to, but just didn't want to admit that you were smitten," Ampharos said, earning a glare.

"Duncan," he continued, "you technically knew the answer to an easy question, but your logic misled you." He earned another glare.

"Akkionn, instead of helping your team, you decided to help your girlfriend by giving her the answer. Not cool, dude," Ampharos finished. The charmander's tail lowered in shame.

"Anyways, I'm happy to say that Duncan is safe for another day," Ampharos said, passing a marshmallow to the pancham.

Heather and Akkionn looked at each other nervously as Ampharos picked up the other pink marshmallow.

"And the final pink marshmallow goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"... Heather."

Akkionn looked down as Heather triumphantly caught her marshmallow.

"The Boot of Shame awaits you, dude," Ampharos said. Akkionn sadly walked to the dock and awaited his launch.

"Akkionn!" Ariana said from a distance. She was crying. "Ill win it for both of us!"

Akkionn smiled. "Thank you! And be sure to-" The boot swung down and kicked him before he could finish talking.

 _"Ahh... Another loser bites the dust. Who will stay, and who'll be kicked next? All these answers and more on the next ridiculous chapter on Total... Drama... Kalos Island!"_

 _A/N: Too bad Akkionn left instead of Heather... Anyways, I still don't have an exact schedule, but check this story each Saturday. I'll always update on Saturdays. Anyways, peace!_


End file.
